My Hero
by roxyflower718
Summary: DHr. Who will come to Hermione's rescue when someone says something terrible to her? This summary sucks!


**My Hero**

"Aww come on Hermione" Ronald Weasley begged of Hermione Granger. This was the sixth time he had asked her out today but her answer was always the same. No.

Unfortunalty for Ron, he had decided to ask her out as they were coming out of potions which they shared with the Slytherins. The said Slytherins, lead my the one and only Draco Malfoy, their enemy, had by this time formed a group around Ron, Hermione and Harry who had just gotten into the group and was trying to get them all away.

"For the last time NO Ronald! I don't want to go out with you." Hermione stated blushing ink at the audience of Slytherins who were sneering and laughing at Ron.

"Do you ever learn Weasley?" Draco called over the loud group of people at Ron. "She has said no about 6-7 times already today! Do you really think she would change her mind by now?"

Ron decided to ignore the comment and said, "What is it Hermione? Why won't you go out with me?"

"Ron – its just...I don't see you as a boyfriend. I see you as my best friend and a brother. Not anything more." Hermione replied looking down at the floor.

At this, Ron's face went from pale to pink to red to maroon. It was obvious that he was very angry. He began to glare at Hermione who had gone slightly less pink than before. Then he glared at the army of Slytherins then at Harry, then back to Hermione.

"Fuck you. Fuck this. You do realise that I only asked you out because I felt _**sorry**_ for you. I mean what guy would want to go out with _**you**_?" Hermione went pale at Ron's words. How could he say such awful tings about her when he was supposed to be her best friend? But he wasn't finished yet. "You are a bossy, self-centred, lowlife, goody-goody-two-shoes with no life! You are one of the most ugly girls I have ever met you bushy-haired mudblood! I-"

What Ron was going to say about Hermione nobody found out as he was thrown backwards into the wall behind. Hermione spun around to thank whoever had defended her. However she was shocked at the least when she saw Draco Malfoy standing just behind her with his fist hovering in the air. Why would he help _**her**_? He hated her – didn't he? She looked around and saw that she wasn't the only one who was shocked. Everyone around her had their mouths dangling – nearly hitting the floor below. Draco however, had a fire blazing in his eyes. He looked ready to murder.

"Don't you dare? Don't you _**dare**_ say those things in front of me again." Draco hissed at the broken body below. He walked closer with every word he said. Finally he was right beside him. He knelt down and started to punch him with every word he said. "Hermione could have any guy she wanted you prick! She might be bossy but she is not self-centred in anyway! You would know that more than anyone here wouldn't you Weasley? Who was it that let you copy their homework all of these years? How can you say that she is lowlife when _**you **_are the lowest of the low? She probably has a much better social life than you Weasley and she is one of the most beautiful girls this year!" He leaned close to Ron and said, "And if you ever call anybody I love a mudblood again I will _**personally**_ kill you. That's a promise." With that he stalked off leaving everyone behind with looks of horror on their faces.

Hermione just stared at the spot where Draco had been seconds ago. Had he really said that he loved her? How could he love _**her**_? He teased her everyday! However Hermione had noticed that he hadn't teased her for a while and the last time he did something in his eyes looked sorry. After considering her options she ran after him.

Finally she found him. He was circling the Quidditch pitch looking like a lost boy. Swallowing her fear of heights, she summoned a broom from tone of the school cupboards. Mounting it she took a deep breath and shot up into the sky. Hermione finally got up to the same height as Draco who seemed to notice her presence and spun around in the air. He was confused. Why was she up here if she didn't like heights? Hermione noticed his look and gave him a small smile. He was about to smile back when she lost control of the broom. She shrieked in terror as she fell. She prepared herself for the fall, but it didn't come. She opened her eyes and found herself looking into silver-grey ones. Draco Malfoy had caught her before she had fallen to her death. He helped her onto his broom and put his arms around her. Finally Hermione got the courage to ask the question she desperately wanted answered.

"Why did you do that?" She asked. This surprised Draco. Didn't she want to be saved from falling?

"Erm...because I didn't want you falling to your death?" He answered sounding very much confused.

Hermione laughed. "No – what you did to Ron. Was it true what you said? Did you mean it?"

"_**No. I said it for a laugh**_. Of course I meant it. Did you really think that I would say that in front of all of those people if I didn't mean it?" Draco replied. "I have always loved you since I first saw you in first year!"

"Then why did you bully me and my friends for so long?" Hermione wondered out loud.

"I didn't mean anything I said to you or Potter" said looking down at the field below them. "I did mean what I said to Weasley though. I guess I was jealous of Potter in a way. I mean he's famous, loyal, has friends, and has people who love and worship him."

"That still doesn't answer why you bullied me for so long." Hermione said smiling inwardly at his discomfort.

"My father. You don't understand what it's like growing up with someone like Lucius as your father. He wants you to be an exact clone of him. If you disagree on something, he curses you – literally." Hermione covered her mouth with her hand as he said this. What kind of father would do such a thing to their own child? "Yeah. So when my father tells me to do something I have to do it. Like becoming a deatheater."

"You don't want to b a deatheater?"

"No I never want to do something like killing innocent people for your own pleasure. It's _**sick**_."

"Well why don't you come with me and we can go to Dumbledore." Hermione begged. "He can protect you!"

"But-but I can't leave my mother"

"Well Dumbledore can protect your mother as well. Please." Seeing Hermione look so upset over him made him want to cry.

"Well urm...sure...why not" Draco smiled at Hermione's expression. She beamed up at him.

"Come on then"

"What- we're going now?"Draco questioned.

"Yes."

Seeing Draco look so worried and scared she leant forward and kissed him. Draco was so shocked it took him a few moments to respond. Feeling him respond t her she pulled back and smiled up at him.

"Everything will be ok" She said knowing that he had relaxed after the kiss.

He genuinely smiled at her then started to fly towards the ground. When they landed they jumped off and started to walk across the grounds to Dumbledore's office. They walked together receiving quite a few strange looks. (A/N: Come on what would you do if you saw 2 people who were supposed to be enemies walking peacefully together?) But they didn't notice. They just kept on walking talking about random stuff such as hobbies. As they walked into Dumbledore's office they didn't see a shadow listening and watching them.

* * *

Sequel coming soon! That one will be longer than this one! It will be a couple of chapters! Please REVIEW! Even if you tell me what you did/ had for Xmas or the New Year!! Lol.

Luv Alex

xXx

( '') ('' )


End file.
